tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cerux of Noxus
Nah, both of them are pretty much out of the RP, so just leave them be. Also, why did we stop talking again? - DSA Hey, so, I want to hear more about this asshole you're talking about. Unblock me on skype, since our talk pages probably are not the best places to talk about it. :P Re: Question In the TES section, any RP that has something to do with TES should go there. RPs that have nothing to do with the Elder Scrolls go in the Non-TES Roleplaying Board. Crossovers can go in either, doesn't really matter. 09:28, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: I was told to send you this, it was up your alley I was told Not sure what is expected of me here. xD Also, don't know who told you to send me this. 'Tis a nice piece though. Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 21:19, August 20, 2017 (UTC) re: RWBY RP Fine, I'll do it, but you still need to RP in it, even if I'm the GM. it's still essentially your ro [[User_talk: Nelthro|''' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 15:37, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: An idea No [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 20:09, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: More Questions about character creation Reanimation is nothing new in TES. Potema was almost resurrected and would have been if not the Dragonborn had stopped it in the game. So I have no problems with that. Ash Spawn are the re-animated cremated remains of deceased Dunmer, supposedly they could be a character. But I believe they're mindless and won't allow it until I have sufficient information on them. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 22:14, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Concerning EoM Yes hello, I'll answer on Al's behalf since he's been gone for ages. First of all, Epoch of Murk has been dead for well over a year now. There's nothing to join. Furthermore, these Lore Skills function as a field of knowledge for a character. If a character has a lore skill for, say, nature, then that character can use the lore skill to gain knowledge about objects belonging to nature they come across. For instance, if they are in a forest and they find some mushrooms, that lore skill could be used to discern whether or not it is poisonous. Lastly, sign your talk page messages with four tildes please. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none Re: Another question It seems fine so far. It depends on whether it has some kind of special power or not. For all I care you could wear armor made out of bread. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 16:32, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Another question Then it's fine. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 18:28, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: A question on lore Ulfric didn't, that's only a Rumor. Dialogue with Ulfric revelas that, the killing blow was by sword, he used the first word of Unrelenting force to throw Torygg to the floor and then killed him with his sword. He only knows Unrelenting force, all 3 word FUS RO and DAH. And remember to add 4 ~ at the end of your message so I know who to respond to [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 06:57, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Storm King Myth If you want to, but I still don't believe you should play that orc. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 17:37, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Storm King Myth I'd rather have it so that myth is around but the orc being dead, real dead, no spirit lingering, no ressurection just 100% dead with no way of returning. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 20:23, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: A question, yet again No, I won't allow it to be any more powerful than the Dawnguard weapons. And I don't want to blot out the NPC's completely. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 17:58, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: A question of adding page In my opinion you should add one for every character you have. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 15:17, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: Long Due Nah, it's fine, don't even really remember it to be honest xD What was it exactly? Fashy Fargo (eh hermano?) 22:45, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re: Long Due Nah, it's fine, I'm not really active on Gravel Pit anyways because I have a lot of work on my head and even just getting here is sometimes difficult for me >.< Re: An "Item's" uses He should, but there are a few skills that I would still restrict, such as the ones that Hermaeus Mora doesn't know, such as anything regarding Natirth. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 13:35, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: One last spell Messenger me about what it is and I will consider it [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 09:13, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: A question, yet again, for the ?th time Incorrect, there are no nirn-born daedra, daedra are all from some plane of Oblivion. They cannot die at all, once "dead" they are banished back to Oblivion, I am unclear as to where they are sent when they die in oblivion but I assume they would just reform in a specific location, possibly dedicated to that. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 14:26, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re:Re: A question, yet again, for the ?th time Atronachs are Daedric creatures but not specifically Daedra like the Dremora and Daedroths. They are more elemental than anything else and not really affiliated with any Daedric Princes either. I wouldn't count them as actual Daedra [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 16:20, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: A new ingredient possibly Okay, but you're starting to add a bit too much. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ''' ]] 16:22, May 16, 2018 (UTC)